1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp backed weave denim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, although denim is mainly used for forming thick woven fabrics generally offering an excellent tearing and friction strength, it has disadvantages in rather heavier weight, material hardness, and poor stretch property.